Date Over Coffee
by awintea
Summary: solitairepair // Shishido and Niou have a date over coffee... // oneshot. dedicated to Chocolate Confection


**Date over Coffee**

A Niou x Shishido fanfic written for Chocolate Confection. And she says _my_ prompts are hard.

Anyway, no, I don't own PoT. I've said that _how_ many times now?

**x Date over Coffee **x 666 words x Prompt - Niou x Shishido and caffeine

Shishido Ryou sat at the café table, watching the reaction of the person across from him carefully. He bit into his cheese sandwich, and put it down on the plate.

He asked tentatively (which was quite uncommon for Shishido), 'Is it okay?' He cursed himself immediately afterwards for sounding so _timid_. He just knew that he was going to get mocked for it.

The boy put down the cup of coffee, and answered bluntly, 'Horrid. It tastes and looks like crap.' Then, he added mockingly, 'I didn't realize you cared that much.'

Shishido replied angrily, 'Well, you _said _that you wanted something with caffeine this time.'

Niou Masaharu said with a smirk, 'If I had known that this was the caffeine that I'd be getting, I wouldn't have come.' He shook his cup a bit, making the runny brown liquid splash a bit inside the cup.

Shishido retorted, 'Then what type of caffeine would you have preferred?'

Niou replied drily, 'Something with Irish Cream.'

'You're making it seem like I _forced_ you to come here,' Shishido responded, sounding irritated.

Niou raised an eyebrow. 'I didn't want to say no, in case you tried to beat me up because of it.'

'_Try_ to beat you up?' Shishido repeated.

'Well, of course,' Niou answered flippantly. 'As if _you_ would actually be able to hit me.'

'You-' Shishido started to shout, but Niou interrupted.

'Now, we're in a café, Shishido; do try and keep your temper.' Niou said, grinning wickedly. Shishido felt his fists clench at the sight of the rather condescending grin. Niou certainly seemed to be enjoying making a fool of him.

Shishido took a long sip out of his own coffee, finding it tasting fine. He took another bite out of his cheese sandwich, and heard Niou make a slight disdainful sound.

'What?' Shishido asked intolerantly.

Niou eyed Shishido's cheese sandwich with his trademark smirk. He said mock-admonishingly, 'How childish. A cheese sandwich?'

'And ice cream isn't? Shishido replied, rolling his eyes.

Niou explained in a tone that would befit talking to a toddler, 'You see, it's _matcha_ ice cream, which is _mature_. I'm sorry if that's too complicated for your little mind to comprehend.'

'Ice cream is ice cream,' Shishido replied stubbornly.

'Oh, what a _witty_ retort,' Niou remarked. 'Care to share some more of your brilliant comebacks?'

Shishido made no reply.

Niou smirked, and ate a large spoonful of his ice cream. With the spoon still in his mouth, he asked, 'Got nothing else to say then?'

Shishido remembered what he had been asking earlier. 'You know, I had been asking about everything in general at the beginning.'

Niou said in a nonchalant voice, 'I'm not sure what you're talking about.' He finished off the ice cream and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He put the ice cream bowl onto a rather tall pile of bowls beside him.

Shishido glared. 'I asked you, "Is it okay?".'

Niou replied in the same laid-back fashion. 'And I told you the coffee was horrible, didn't I?' His eyes glittered; he was obviously amused.

Shishido said slowly, 'I meant, is this fine?' He spread his arms in a general motion.

'Is what fine?' Niou asked, acting dumb.

'...Us.' Shishido's face reddened slightly.

Niou laughed out loud. 'If it hadn't been, do you think I'd be here? I'm leaving now. And have fun with the bill.'

As Niou left, the waitress dropped the bill on the table.

Shishido determined that his date with Niou had to be the strangest date that he had ever been on. And probably one of the most expensive, Shishido realised, after seeing the bill...

Why did matcha ice cream cost so much, and when did Niou finish seven bowls of it?

Shishido was sure that his date with Niou was the worst date that he had ever been on... and resolved to ask him out again the following week.

As long as Shishido wasn't going to be tricked into paying again, that is.

**x owari**

No omake, since I can't think of one. (Or rather, I'm too lazy to.)

I rather like this pairing. It's fun to write. There may be more coming up. xD I named it Solitaire Pair, because I felt like it needed a name, and I couldn't find one for the pairing. It's Solitaire Pair because the word Solitaire can be synonymous with the word jewellery, and Platinum and Silver are used in jewellery making n_n

And anyway, please review if you liked it! Flames and concrit welcome. ~awinchan


End file.
